


Brightness

by BloodFrost



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Family Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren and Hux, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sci-Fi, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Blippy musings of Kylo and Hux, married for about 15 years, with two kids. Short, day-in-the-life piece, in a world where there isn't a First Order anymore, and Kylo (although his name is still changed) has a healthy relationship with both of his parents.





	Brightness

Kylo leaned back into the comfortable plush seats of his ship, as the autopilot navigated him towards his home.

He looked through his datapad at his messages, and smiled at the last one that popped up on his screen.

[1631]

Kylo,  
Getting off early tnite. Probably be home a little after you. Can't wait to see you. Love you,

-H

Still, after all this time, even seeing something as mundane as a datapad message from Hux put the widest smile on his face, and a fire in his heart.

They had been married for almost 15 years, and each year was better than the one before it. Which isn't to say that they didn't have their problems.

Both of them worked quite a bit; Hux as a representative of the Galactic Senate Council, and Kylo as a skilled Jedi arts lightsaber instructor at the local temple.

Most of the time their schedules worked out to where one of them could be home, while the other was working. Sometimes, however, their jobs overlapped and they found themselves in need of a babysitter. 

Just this past year, their son had proven himself able to not only take care of himself, but the baby as well, and for this both Kylo and Hux were thankful. After General School ended for the afternoon, He would pick up his sister from the droid-nanny's house and take her home, where he would look after her until one or both of his fathers got off of work.

Kylo would often look at his two children in amazement, musing on their utter perfection, and the miracle of their existence.

Kylo hadn't wanted children, at first. He was happy with the way their life was, and didn't feel the need to complicate things with a baby.

Eventually Hux's persistent pleadings wore him down, and he decided to give parenthood a try with him.

They had their individual DNA's combined in the newest high tech procedure, then mixed these with a lab created female egg. For a long time, nothing happened. Then one of the embryos exploded into life, and it was implanted into a female carrier droid.

The day their son was born was life changing, for both of them. Kylo couldn't get over the perfection of their son, with his vibrant red hair and his dark, soulful eyes. And perhaps even more ecstatic than either man was Kylo's mother and father, who had given up on the idea of grandchildren long ago.

They had carefully planned and organized everything in their lives in preparation for Benjamin Luke, including moving into a bigger house and rearranging their respective work schedules so that one parent would be around at all times. There was no situation that arose that hadn't been carefully thought out, or expected.

Their daughter, on the other hand, had been a complete surprise.

They had had several of their DNA composite embryos frozen and stored away, after Ben, just in case. But one year turned into two, then three, and so on until they forgot all about the possibility of expanding their family.

Then, out of the blue, they had received a call from the medical clinic that one of their embryos had been showing signs of life. The very jar that it was kept in was moving on its own, levitating right off the shelf even, scaring the humans and droids alike into making the call.

After talking about it, amongst themselves and with Ben, Kylo and Hux decided to have it implanted into a female droid surrogate, and before they knew it, they had the newest addition to their family, Padme Shmi, who was the most amazing creation that either man could have ever dreamed of. She was absolutely gorgeous, with Kylo's thick dark hair, and Hux's sea blue eyes and golden-brown freckles.

Although neither would admit it to the other, both men went overboard in spoiling their little girl--and they weren't alone. Ben adored his sister and tried to take her everywhere with him.

Both children had been tested and found to be highly Force-sensitive, which really didn't come as a surprise to either man, considering they had the Skywalker genes. Ben began using his powers at the tender age of 5, and ran his fathers ragged trying to keep up with him and his gifts.

Now, Kylo parked his ship and slowly got out, his body sore, tired and tense. He had overdone it in showing his students some complicated combative moves, and he was paying for it. He trudged across the lawn to the front door, mildly wondering to himself if he'd have the chance to take a hot bath before Hux got home.

He walked into chaos.

Every stick of furniture in the room was at least 2 feet off the ground, moving around each other, almost seeming to dance in the quiet room. In the middle of all this, in the corner, sat Ben; his hand to his temple, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Ben!", he shouted, and the boy's eyes snapped open, his face frozen in fear. All of the furniture floated calmly back into their places, unscathed.

Kylo walked up to him slowly, his anger darkening his face.

"How many times have I told you; you do NOT use your powers like that in the house?! It's dangerous; especially when you're alone like this! If anything happened, if you lost control, you could drop something on yourself and be seriously hurt!"

He paused, his voice softening as he said "You're 12 years old now, son. That's old enough to be responsible without me or your dad having to stand over your shoulder and tell you things."

Ben hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Papa."

Now Kylo looked around in alarm.

"Wait--where's your sister?!"

His head still down, Ben pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"I put her in her room an hour ago, for her nap. I haven't heard her; she's probably still asleep."

Kylo walked away from him and took the steps two at a time to his daughter's bedroom.

When he opened the door, his heart nearly stopped in shock.

Padme was standing up in her crib, holding on to the bars. Her face lit up when Kylo came in the room, and she gurgled with excitement.

Every single toy in the room, from her rocking horse to her set of blocks, was floating in the air.

He watched for a minute, stunned, as the objects swirled and danced around him.

Then he quickly raised his hand and dropped all of the toys back to the floor.

With a sigh, he walked to the crib and picked up Padme, kissing the top of her head.

"You're just barely over a year old, Padme," he said, as he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ben couldn't do that until he was almost 5."

"Couldn't do what?"

Kylo turned around from the high chair, where he was setting Paddie, and saw that Hux had come in the back door.

"Her toys. I went in her room and all of her toys were moving on their own, Hux. She's started using the Force."

"Really? That's amazing!", Hux said, as he went to kiss his daughter. "Daddy's girl is talented, aren't you, princess?", he cooed to her. She clapped her tiny hands on the tray of her chair in response, her fat little legs kicking eagerly.

Now Hux took a good look at his husband.

"What's wrong with you? You look awful."

Kylo turned his back on Hux as he reached into the high yellow cabinet, bringing out a jar of Padme's baby food.

"I KNOW I look awful," he muttered as he unscrewed the cap. "You don't have to tell me about it, you ass."

Hux came up behind him and took the jar out of his hand, setting it on the table. He put both arms around Kylo's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to say awful. I meant, you look tired. You never look awful to me, you ridiculously gorgeous creature, you."

He began to kiss him, passionately, twining his hands in Kylo's hair and holding him as close as possible. Behind them, Padme shrieked, impatient for her food, as the two continued to kiss.

"You wanna talk 'gorgeous'? You're the prize holding champion in that arena, Hux," Kylo mumbled in-between kissed, using his strength to his advantage as he pushed Hux into the wall, now kissing softly down his neck.

Hux shivered and tried to fend Kylo off, but to no avail. "Stop," he said, weakly, around Kylo's lips. "Padme's going to think you're hurting me."

"Oh, Hux, I AM. Later I'm going to 'hurt' you so good you won't be able to walk," Kylo whispered into his ear, trickling his fingers down the redhead's chest, past his abdomen, and towards his thighs.

Hux broke out in goosebumps, gasping as Kylo's hand grazed teasingly over his groin.

"Is that a proposition?", Hux asked him in a low, seductive voice.

"It's a promise," Kylo said, sinking them into another kiss.

A sudden noise made them both turn around.

While they had been distracted, Padme had managed to levitate the jar of food over to herself, and now both of her hands, as well as the bottom half of her face, were covered in the thick green mush.

Kylo sighed, and Hux started to laugh.

"Still think it's so great that she's using the Force already, now?", Kylo asked him, as he went to the sink to get a damp cloth.

Hux took it out of his hand with a smile.

"Go in the living room and sit down, 'Lo. I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hux replied, pecking his cheek before giving him a light shove towards the door. "Go."

Kylo walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to his son, who looked at him quietly but didn't say anything.

Kylo turned his head to look at him, and frowned when he picked up on some of the boy's thoughts.

"You're right, I AM a big jerk, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, Ben."

When Ben didn't reply, Kylo scooted over until he was right next to his son.

"I know it's not a good excuse, but I had a very rough day today, and was feeling very cranky. You've had days like that, before, haven't you? When you're just tired, and mad?"

Ben nodded, a smile of understanding coming over his face. "I felt like that last week. That stupid Aari broke my model Tie fighter. And she did it with one of those damn x-wings!"

Kylo couldn't help but snicker at his son's blunt language; good or bad, the boy had certainly picked up his conversational skills from Kylo.

"Language, Ben. And I'm sure she didn't mean to; she's a sweet girl."

Ben rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Aari was the daughter of Ren and Hux's friend Phasma and her husband, Dolph. The two children were roughly the same age, and often played with each other at one or the other's houses. 

Kylo knew, from her thoughts, that the girl had quite a crush on his son, and it showed, in the way she tagged after him, and the adorable way she bossed him around.

Kylo put his arm around his son and hugged him. "Am I forgiven, then?"

"Can I have an extra piece of chocolate cake for dessert tonight?"

Kylo chuckled. "If you can manage to sneak it without Dad seeing you, sure. Deal?"

"Deal."

~~~

After dinner, the family gravitated to the living room, to watch a holofilm.

The dads sat on either end of the couch, with Ben in between them, and Padme on Hux's lap. She was already yawning and half-snuggled against him; it would only be a matter of time until she was out like a light.

Ben was leaning against Kylo's arm, popping his head up every few moments to ask questions about the holofilm.

After awhile, there was a spell of silence for so long that Kylo thought Ben had fallen asleep. Padme was already sleeping (and drooling) on Hux, and Kylo was about to rouse Ben, to put him to bed, when the boy sat up straight and looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?", he said timidly, also glancing back at Hux.

"Of course."

"And you won't get mad?"

"We won't get mad. We don't want you to ever be afraid to talk to us, Ben. What's wrong?", Hux asked him, shifting Padme to his other arm.

He turned towards Kylo.

"At dinner, you were talking about your uncle Luke's school."

Kylo nodded.

"And he trained you in the Force, at his school, right?"

Kylo nodded again.

"Are you . . . are you and Dad going to send ME away to him, too?"

Kylo and Hux looked at each other behind Ben's head, then Hux asked, quietly,

"Why would you think that?"

Ben shrugged. "Sometimes I have feelings. I feel like you think about it, both of you. And I was just wondering if you were."

Kylo put his hand on Ben's shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"Your dad and I--we would never just send you anywhere, son. Now it's true, MY parents did send me to Luke, but they didn't give me a choice in the matter. I don't want you to ever feel like you don't have a choice in what's going on in your life."

"That's right," Hux said, reaching over and striking his son's hair. "If Force training is something that you WANT to learn, if you WANTED to go to Luke, we would send you. But if you don't, we wouldn't. We want you to do whatever you think will make you happy."

"And it's not something you have to decide now," Kylo joined in. "You may not want it now, but you might later. Or you might not. The point is, whatever you decide, dad and me support it."

"And I," said Hux, rolling his eyes at Kylo. "Dad and I, not dad and me." He looked at Ben and said, teasingly, "One thing I can't support is bad grammar, son."

Ben laughed as Kylo reached behind him and smacked Hux lightly on the shoulder. "I can't say I support your smug attitude, either."

Hux grinned and said "I can't support your lips not being on mine. Are you going to fix that, or what?"

Kylo leaned across the back of the couch, kissing Hux gently on the lips. 

"That's gross, you two," Ben said from between them, making a face."

"Sorry, kid," Kylo said with a grin. "Is this better?", as he gripped the boy in an airtight hug, kissing his cheek.

"Ugh that's worse; let me go!" Ben shrieked, blushing and trying to get out of his arms.

Hux joined in and kissed Ben's other cheek, rumpling his hair with his free arm. Padme woke up some and began to fuss, making little snuffling noises.

"I'd better put her to bed," Hux said, standing up with the girl in his arms. He leaned down and gave Ben another kiss, this one on the forehead. "It's about time for you to be getting to sleep yourself, buddy. Love you."

"Love you too, dad," Ben said, as Hux carried Padme up the stairs.

When he was gone, Ben turned to Kylo, and whispered, "Will you come to my room, and tell me a Grandpa Vader story?"

Kylo stifled a chuckle. Vader stories were his and Ben's special bonding time, but Kylo could only tell him stories when Hux was busy or distracted. Hux was, understandably, not a fan of them.

So they walked to his bedroom and Kylo regaled his son with another dramatic story of his great-grandfather's 'heroics', until the boy fell asleep.

About an hour later found them finally in their bedroom for the night. Before that, Kylo had gone downstairs to watch the remainder of the holofilm, and Hux had gone into his office, to finish up some work from the day.

"So I just got off of a holo with your mother.", Hux told Kylo, watching him as he put on his night clothes. "She and your dad are going to take the kids this weekend."

"They are? Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe, maybe, you'd like to have some alone-time with me?"

A slow smile spread across Kylo's face.

"That sounds wonderful, actually. Your sure my mother doesn't mind, though?"

"She was really excited, actually. Said that there's this new petting zoo by her house she's dying to take Padme too. And she mentioned something about your dad and Chewbacca having tickets to the Pod races, and how he can't wait to take Ben."

Kylo smiled fondly. "I remember when they took me to MY first Pod race. I was just a little younger than Ben. Mom said I came home and talked about nothing else for weeks after that. So, be prepared, in case they effect Ben that way, too."

Hux nodded, leaning back into the pillows. Ben sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his datapad.

"In the meantime, though, now that the kids are asleep; how about we practice some 'alone time' right now?", Hux asked him, reaching over and taking Kylo's pad out of his hands. He pulled Kylo down on top of him, laying soft, sensual kisses all over his face and lips.

Kylo sighed happily, returning Hux's kisses, his hands locking with Hux's and keeping him pinned down to the sheets.

Eventually they had to come up for air, panting and out of breath.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the refresher," Kylo told him, giving him a final deep kiss before rolling off of him and across the room.

"Okay," said Hux, yawning just the slightest bit. "I'll be waiting."

When Kylo came back in the room, he couldn't help but laugh, softly, to himself.

Hux had fallen asleep, head resting comfortable on the pillows, breathing deeply in and out.

Kylo shook his head and walked to the opposite side of the room, turning off the light.

He crawled into bed carefully, so as not to wake him, and stared for a long time at the redhead's peaceful, dreaming face.

"I love you, Hux," he whispered, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling the covers over both of them, and curling up next to his husband


End file.
